


Get The Ball Rolling

by SonofCalypso



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofCalypso/pseuds/SonofCalypso
Summary: Star attends an important royal ball as part of her princess duties. The only issue is she forgot she and Tom had a date on the same night.Tom drags Marco along instead.





	1. The stand In

Marco watched Star rush around the room getting dressed. There was a time where he would have looked away out of respect at her half-dressed form, but they had come a long way from that. Besides, it wasn’t like she was rushing around in her underwear, just a slip, and her socks. She had tried on at least 12 different dresses and whenever she would grow content with one there would be a small flaw that would throw the whole look off for her.  
“Star, seriously the lavender dress with the clouds was fine!” Marco groaned but his tone was playful.  
“No Marco it was not fine! It was the farthest thing from fine! Did you see how high the hem was? It showed my knees, my knobby, skinny knees!”  
Star tore said knobby knee showing dress from her form and stormed across the room to toss into the pile with the other 12. Once back in front of her mirror she did the same twirl she had done before calling out a spell to produce another dress.  
“What is all this even for again?”  
Star stomping over to the rejection pile with unfit dress number 14  
“I told you already. It’s the Midnight Sun ball. It comes around once every few years and all royals have to show up. PRETTY PRINCESS DRESS BEAM!  
When the glittering pink and lavender smoke cleared for the 15th time, Star was standing in front of her mirror in a glittering navy blue gown, hemmed in gold and silver stars. Long in the back and just above her knees in the front with a frilly draped bodice that left her right shoulder bare. Her hands were covered in sheer navy blue, glittering opera gloves and she wore a pair of strappy golden gladiator high heel boots  
“AH! It’s perfect!” Star screamed twirling around the room excitedly.  
Marco laughed relieved that the search was over.  
“Ok now just one more touch”  
Star aimed her wand at her face and blasted herself with a ray of magic. Her hair was now in a loose updo with a gold floral tiara and her eyes shadowed in silver and blue.  
She looked amazing. Marco stared at her with a fond smile, infected with his friend happiness. There was a pang of sadness in his chest but he pushed it down. He had been ignoring that sudden pang for a while now.  
“The Blood Moon Ball, The Silver Bell Ball, The Midnight Sun Ball, Mewni sure has a lot of balls” Marco snorted realizing what he had just said. Star giggled while looking herself over in the mirror.  
“The biggest,” she added to which they both started laughing.  
“Just wish I could go with you?” Marco breathed once he had managed to get himself under control.  
He fell backward onto star’s bed and sighed.  
“It’s boring Marco I’m only going because Its princess stuff.”  
Marco nodded and felt Star sit on the edge of the bed. Her hair was tickling his nose, so he figured she was leaning over him.  
“But I’m your faithful squire. Shouldn’t I get to come along?”  
“As much as I would love that Marco, you have no idea its royalty only and Mewni royalty at that.”  
Marco sighed opening his eyes to find his best friend staring down at him. He smiled and nodded again if only to see Star smile.  
“It will be late when I get back, but I promise, we will go do something fun tomorrow. I’ll need it.”

Marco watched Star, her mother, and father board the carriage that carried them through the rip in the dimension and out of his sight from her window. He was proud of Star. He really was. She had grown up a lot from the zany rebellious girl she had been when they first met. She was taking her role as princess seriously and he couldn’t help but be happy. But still, he had come to Mewni to be with Star. Maybe not in the way that he had originally hoped after he and Jackie broke up but being there was her friends was just as good. Her most trusted confidant. He could live with that.  
Marco was about to head to his room when Star’s mirror started to glow and ring. It was Tom.  
Marco sighed but shrugged. He answered.  
“Hey, Starship ready for our…oh it just you” Tom stated flatly upon realizing it wasn’t, in fact, his beloved Starship.  
“Where’s Star? Getting ready for our date?” Tom was wearing the biggest grin and Marco new this wouldn’t end well  
“Um…Star left Tom.” Marco said trying to be as delicate as he could be knowing tom’s temper.  
“What!” ok so apparently he wasn’t delicate enough. Tom’s eyes were glowing red and small flames were starting to dance on his shoulders.  
“She’s at The Midnight Sun Ball if that rings a bell?”  
“We had a date! That stupid ball ugh!” Tom was engulfed in fire at this point and his voice was doing that demonic echo thing it did.  
“Sorry, Tom. Maybe it just slipped her mind.”  
Marco was really trying here. He was. He and tom had squashed their differences, and he would dare even say, they were friends. After the whole stump day mess thing had been fairly civil and bro-ish between them. But Marco still couldn’t help the pang of jealousy in his chest that reared its head like an angry green eyes cobra whenever he saw them together. But if Star was happy then Marco was happy. Never mind that in his deepest most secret thought he couldn’t quite get over the confusion of just who he was jealous of. Tom for being with Star…or Star for being with Tom  
Tom took a deep sigh and tried to calm himself down. He breathed out slicked back his hair and straightened his collar, the flames dying out in puffs of smoke  
“Ok fine. Well, I have reservations for dinner and I’m not losing them. My coach will be there to pick you up in an hour Diaz. Get dressed. Wear something nice.”  
With that Tom hung up the mirror, and Marco was left standing there finger up and mouth agape. He hadn’t even been able to protest. Scratch everything Marco had thought earlier about how mature Star was becoming. Once again her irresponsibility had gotten Marco into hot water. Ok warm water. It wasn’t like he and Tom hadn’t hung out before. They had game nights, and Tom would sometimes just turn up in Marco’s room to chill while Star was busy doing princess stuff or while she and Ponyhead were having a girl’s night. This would more than likely be no different. They would more than likely just go to whatever fancy restaurant Tom had booked for his and Star’s date then hang out for a bit then that would be it. But still, as comfortable and close as Marco had gotten with Tom he didn’t like having to fill in for star’s mistake. A fact he would very strongly remind her once h got back from his date with said demon.  
Wait… Not a date. Not really. Stop that train of thought right there Diaz. As a matter of fact, derail that train and crash it off a cliff before it reaches that dark seedy part of your mind where all your secrets were stored.  
Now, what was he going to wear?


	2. Dine and Dash

Marco had just finished running a comb through his hair when there was a rumble and the sound of neighing. Looking out his window Marco could see Tom’s carriage outside in the courtyard in front of the castle.  
One last look in the mirror and Marco ran down to meet Tom.  
One knock on the carriage door and it slowly opened. Marco stepped in to find Tom plucking the petals off a rose and setting them ablaze as he dropped them. He wore a white V-neck shirt underneath a form-fitting black velvet blazer paired with a matching black velvet pants and a pair of silver and black cowboy boots.  
He looked up when Marco stepped inside and his eyes blazed for a second as he stalked towards Marco.  
The little human, thinking the demon was still mad over Star, immediately jumped into karate stance  
“You are not wearing that!” Tom seethed then sighed, his eyes going back to their normal ruby red color.  
Marco looked down at himself. He thought he looked pretty ok. He had on a white dress shirt and his Dr. Marco Ph.D. sweater vest with a nice pair of brown slacks and his favorite brown penny loafers.  
“But you said to wear something nice.”  
“Not that” Tom deadpanned.  
“This isn’t a human restaurant we are going to. Or even a Mewni one. It’s in the underworld, and you look far too…human.”  
“Wait, we’re going to the underworld?”  
Marco gulped. He had been going to a lot of different dimensions and planes of existence since meeting star and they usually didn’t faze him but the idea of the underworld was something different. He would technically be in hell. His family had always been Spanish Catholic and though his parents were free spirits his abuela had instilled in him enough respect and knowledge of religion that he knew Hell was not a place people willing wanted to go.  
“Stay still.” Tom said cutting through Marco’s thoughts. Before Marco could really respond and ask why he needed to stay still Tom’s eyes were glowing and he was aiming a jet of neon green flame at him.  
Marco screamed as his body was enveloped in fire and kept screaming, expecting to be in searing pain but the pain never came. He inched his eyes open to look down at his body expecting to see searing flesh but the only thing that seemed to be burning was his clothes.  
When the flames died down Marco stood before tom in a familiar outfit. It was the Dia de Los Muertos costume he had worn to the Blood Moon Ball only…more lavish. The suit was made of lush black satin with a swirling damask design that looked like bat-winged skulls. The jacket had coat tail that bellowed out behind Marco and almost looked like bat wings. The red tie was the same damask print as the rest of the suit and looked like a bloody trail down his chest in contrast to the white undershirt The Epaulettes on his shoulders were actual metal adorned small gold studded spikes and golden chain tassels. His shoes were now a pair of ankle high heeled dress shoes in pitch black.  
“Whoa!” Marco breathed and Tom only smirked  
“All that screaming for nothing,” He tsked teasingly. Tom lead grabbed Marco by the hand and lead him over to the mirror that hung at one end of his carriage  
The suit was exquisite in full view but that wasn’t what had drawn Marco’s attention as he stood in the mirror. His face…it was like someone had painted Dia de Los Muertos sugar skull on it…not painted, tattooed it, following the exact shape of his actual skull. In lieu of his red sombrero, there was a pair of golden horns, a bit smaller than Tom’s. His eyes had been changed as well. Set ablaze against the black mask/tattoo eye sockets were two glowing fiery green orbs complete with cat-like slits for pupils.  
Marco turned sideways to admire Tom’s handy work and that when he noticed. Sticking out the seat of his pants was a long, thin black spaded tail.  
“Um, Tom…”  
“Don’t worry Marco its simple demon glamour. It will wear off as soon as you set foot on Mewnian soil.”  
The demon prince reassured over Marco’s shoulder  
“You look good, though. You’d make a good-looking demon. Not as good looking as me, but passable.”  
“Gee thanks,” Marco said with a roll of his green eyes.”  
“Ok, so exactly where is this super fancy restaurant? And what makes it such a big deal”  
“The Styx is the most exclusive dining experience in all the realms. Even more so than Goblin Dogs. You have to make reservations just to make reservations even if your royalty.”

 

Marco was about to ask when they would be heading out, but Tom beat him to it by opening the door to the carriage and waiting expectantly for Marco to follow. Marco stepped out of the Carriage and looked around.  
He had only ever been in Tom’s room or in the carriage and had on some level expected the underworld to look somewhat similar but he was still a bit taken aback by it all.  
Everything was cast in a blazing red or orange glow that threw jagged shadows over the already jagged looking architecture. Everything looked like it was carved out of lava, which Marco supposed it more than likely was, considering just where they were.  
Across from where the carriage had stopped was a large spikey building lit by blue flames. It looked like something out of Greek mythology but a lot more modern. There was a line of people...er demons outside the door, stretching clear way down the sidewalk and around to the other side of the street, in every shape and size but all dressed to the nines.

Marco was instantly nervous. Would Tom’s glamour be good enough to fool these demons with their sharp fangs, claws and horns and more than likely sharper eyes?  
Tom placed his hand on the small of Marco’s back and led him to the front of the line. There was no protest. Most of them simply bowed to the demon prince, but a few cast curious glances at his guest.  
“Act like you belong and no one here can tell you anything different. Glare but not too harshly. Make your eyes cold and your stance aloof but rigid. Like you’re ready for a fight you know you can win” Tom whispered in his ear.  
He was too close, his lips brushing against Marco’s hair. Also when had Tom pulled him so close? He tried to fallow the demon prince’s instructions. Marco had always had a fairly open face. It was easy to read his emotions. He tried to school his features into a look of cold hard indifference.  
They had made it to the front of the line and a female demon was at a small table to greet them. She reminded Marco a bit of a slimmer taller, one-eyed version of Heckapoo, only instead of flaming red hair, pale skin and a yellow and orange dress she had slip black hair, pale blue skin white dress blouse and dark black pencil skirt  
“Name,” she said in a silky, snooty voice.  
“Thomas Lucitor plus one,” Tom spoke as if he could care less whether she found his name, on the little book she held, or not  
“Your plus one doesn’t look like Princess Star Butterfly.” Said the she-demon looking Marco over  
“That’s because he isn’t.” Tom deadpanned  
“Humph! Trouble in paradise with the little princess my lord. I have to say this one is a rather fetching upgrade over the Mewman.”  
“That I am” Marco drawled looking down at his nail which he just noticed were longer and painted neon green to match his eyes. He didn’t know where it came from and he felt a little bad for saying it and downing on star like that, but he had to play the part right?  
“Well then right, this way.” Said the she-demon with a raised eyebrow before turning on her heels and leading them into the restaurant  
Tom hadn’t removed his hand from the small of Marco’s back and he was rather starting to enjoy the warm touch there. Tom leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
“Knew you could do it.”  
Marco would swear on pain of death and having to fight another round with Toffee, that he didn’t feel the swelling of pride in his chest. And if he leaned a little more into tom then, like he said. Pain of death.

The inside of Styx was beautifully foreboding. All along the walls were pillars of looming skeletons holding up the roof, a fiery blue stream cut right through the floor, swirling and branching off through the tire place giving the floor an eerie glow. The theme was noticeably Greek but darker. The tables were small and intimately lit by balls of blue flame that danced over them and dead grape vines grew from the center of the ceiling creating personal canopies over each.  
The one-eyed she-demon lead them to an area in the back where there were booths all shrouded by glittering black curtains.  
She stopped outside the largest and pulled aside the curtain for them  
Marco slid in first on one side and tom on the other.  
“Your waiter will be with your shortly.”  
“Whatever.” Tom sighed with a roll of his eyes.  
The curtain was dropped and they were left in complete silence. They locked eyes, Tom’s mouth twitched, and Marco’s cheeks puffed and son they were both laughing.  
“I’ve never been so nervous in my life!” The human chuckled with a relieved sigh  
“Right I thought she was going to tell us to get lost. I’ve seen it happen”  
“Even with a reservation?”  
“Even with a reservation. The Styx is that exclusive. There never any guarantee you’ll actually get in without some kind of pull. Some of those people in line have been waiting for years… some for decades.”  
Marco whistled and shook his head in disbelief.  
The waiter arrived throwing back the current and the human quickly had to adjust his face back into its cool state of indifference. He was a large oddly shaped thing with far too many eyes who looked more like he had been poured into his uniform than anything else.  
“Here are your menus my lords. Today’s specialty is a roasted unicorn flank with a crème corn garnish. The soup of the day is soul chowder, made with fresh screaming souls from the pit. May I start you off with drinks?”  
None of that sounded at all appetizing. If that was the food, then what were the drinks like?  
“I’ll have a diet spider juice and my friend will have the mermaid tears with a spritz of pixie dust.”  
The waiter bowed and let the curtain close  
“Mermaid tears?” Marco quizzed.  
“I just ordered you the same thing Star normally gets. Don’t worry you’ll love it.”  
“No mermaids or pixie were actually harmed in the making of this drink were they?”  
“Mermaids sale their tears by gallons and pixie’s are vicious killing machines as you know.”  
Marco shrugged in agreement. After that one trip to Pixtopia and learning what pixie females did to males they married, Marco could safely say he didn’t care how the pixie dust was harvested.  
Opening the menus Marco scanned the list of dishes and grew more concerned by the moment.  
He was no prude when it came to food, especially after becoming friends with Star. But a lot of things he was looking at seemed to be made from parts of creatures he had met and befriended through his travels.  
“Tom!”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll just get you the same thing Star usually gets. I know you don’t want to go eating anything that looks too… familiar  
Marco sagged in his seat a bit with relief.  
“Don’t demons eat anything…normal?”  
Tom rolled all three of his eyes and put down his menu.  
“This is normal for us. But yes we do eat some of the same foods humans eat. These are just specialty dishes kind of like how escargot and stuff are fancy to human’s cause of their scarcity and decadence, something here. We do have lava rock ice crème though. You’ll love it. It tastes kind of like a mix of rocky road and a nutty brownie.”  
“So I have to ask. Since I’m technically in hell, are all the things we human say about demons true?” Marco quizzed messing with his role of silverware shyly. He didn’t want to offend Tom but he wanted to know. They had talks like this before. Marco would say something pertaining to how humans see demons and Tom would laugh and correct him.  
“  
Oh like the nine levels of hell, Satan is our king and we live to bring havoc and misery to human, All that?” Tom guessed. Marco nodded.  
“Well as far as I know historically speaking, a long ago there was a supreme demon who fell from someplace that was higher than earth, someplace completely outside of this realm of reality. He brought with him a host of other creature like himself. When he awoke in the underworld there were already things called demons but they were small, sprite-like. More spirit than anything else. Over time they crossbred and became the demons here today. There are levels to the underworld but they aren’t here to house the souls of wicked humans. At least not anymore I guess. We like fucking with humans because you’re all so stupid. Not you personally, just your entire species. You're easy to lead and easy to push. A lot of you are also so petty and vain. But we don’t do it because some great evil lord commands us? No.”  
“You’re a demon prince though right? So does that mean you’re related to this supreme demon?”  
“Yes but very distantly. That was so long ago humans didn’t even exist yet.”  
“So bad humans who do bad things don’t come here when they die?”  
“No Marco or at least they don’t come here specifically as far as I know. The Underworld is a big place. It’s kind of like asking you to tell me on the spot about every single part of the United States let alone the entire world.”  
Marco nodded content with the information. He held no prejudices against Tom or the underworld in general but it was good to have any misgiving me might have had, due to how he was raised, corrected. It didn’t sway his views on religion or on the afterlife. It just kind of opened his eyes.

Their drinks arrived soon after and Tom made their orders. He got Marco an artisan vegetarian Pizza, as surprising as that may have been to find they had pizza. The only difference was, it was made with blood tomatoes and a whole host of other veggies that sounded oddly gory. Tom assured him underworld produce was not in fact made from blood and flesh, they simply got their names from the soul they were grown in and the odd shapes they took.  
Their food came out fairly quickly. Marco loved the pizza. They slipped into easy conversation. Marco asks Tom about the going on in underworld royal court and found it all just as boring as the things that went on in Star’s court. Luckily Tom agreed with the statement.  
“And then this fifth demon has the nerve to tell my mom and dad that his actions were a result of their unfair laws. So he backs up the sewage lines. Filth demons live in the sewers for a reason Marco they are literally made of shit.”  
“Maybe he just thought it was unfair.” Marco tried  
“No, what was unfair was the hundreds of filth demons he displaced with his actions that had to come up into the main streets and then to the castle to complain. Those poor families and my poor boots! Took us weeks to clean the streets leading up to the castle cause only filth demons can really get rid of their filth which is why they chose eons ago to go into the sewers in the first place!”  
Marco laughed at how worked up tom had gotten. Tom laughed too realizing how it all sounded.  
“Shitty demons” Marco chuckled and Tom tried not to laugh harder.  
They finished up there food and the bill came out. Marco dove into his wallet more than willing to pay at least half but Tom stopped him  
“Your paper money is no good here Diaz. I got his.”  
Tom produced from his pockets a handful of golden and silver coins and poured them into the waiter’s hand. When the waiter's hand stayed out tom rolled his eyes.  
“Oh yeah I forgot you want a tip”  
Tom then hocked a massive fiery luggie into the demon’s hand on top of the cash before grabbing Marco who stood stunned and leading him out.  
“The service wasn’t that bad Tom!” he hissed.  
“No, it was amazing all things considered. That which why I gave him a big tip. High demon spit is like diamonds here Marco.”

Tom opted to show Marco around a bit as they left the Styx. His hand never left the small of Marco’s back and he never spoke above a whisper, forcing him to come in close to Marco’s ear just like he had earlier. If there was some small part of Marco that purred and arched into the contact, he ignores it.

Walking around the underworld wasn’t really any different than walking around Mewni. People were a lot let informal with Tom than they were with Star. They merely inclined their heads instead of full nose to the ground bows. They got ice cream at a small shop owned by a wizen old she-demon. Tom was right it tasted great.  
“So where do from here my prince,” Marco asked bumping shoulders with Tom which wasn’t hard to do with how close the boy was. They were walking down the long winding streets of the Lucitor kingdom making their way back to the carriage. Marco didn’t remember when or how they had gotten so far away from it but he just chocked that up to not knowing his way around.  
“I was thinking of crashing the Midnight Sun Ball actually.”  
“What?”  
“You heard me.”  
“Star will be furious.”  
“Exactly.”  
“Ok, I’m in. if only to watch her freeze you in another block of ice” Marco chuckled. Tom feigned a wounded look, stumbling away from Marco in mock distress.  
“My pride Marco. My pride.”  
Marco shook his head and walked up to tom. He brushed off the demon’s shoulders and straightened his tie.  
“Pride cometh before the fall.” He chuckled with s a mile as he looked up. Tom was close. Too close. Their noses were mere inches apart. The smile slipped off of Marco’s face at the look in the demon’s eyes. Confusion, but something else, something that looked a lot likes hunger.  
“I think it’s a little too late Diaz. I’ve already fallen.”  
Marco should turn away. He should move but tom’s eyes were just so intense and his grip too tight, so wanted. He should Laugh it all off. Make a joke of it and tell the demon to come on but he couldn’t move. Even as he felt Tom’s hand returned to the small of his back, heavier than before. Thankfully someone else made the choice Marco couldn’t make himself  
There was a sudden giggle and flash and Tom broke eye contact to stare to their left. That did it. Marco was free. He stumbled backward out of Tom’s embrace staring around in a panic. His cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
There was a group of what appeared to be teenage girl demons with phones pointed at them. They ran off as soon as tom turned on them in a searing rage.

What had he been thinking? What had he been about to allow to happen? Tom and Star were dating. He had almost kissed his best friend’s boyfriend. Weren’t they supposed to be romantic rivals, both vying for Star’s affection? When had they crossed this line?  
All his panic was dulled into a silent murmur as Tom's hand was back where it had been and he was now leading him away, towards the carriage which hadn’t been there only a second ago.  
“Come on Marco we have a ball to crash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. Chapter 2  
> was not expecting this to get as much attention as it did  
> please fill free to drop a comment and let me know what you think


	3. Deal With The Devil

They didn’t talk about it. Not a word or a single reference and Marco would have thought it all a dream save he could still feel Tom’s breath on his skin and the afterimage of those eyes was burned into his retina. It also didn’t help that Tom set close as they played a round of video games to pass the ride through dimensions.  
Apparent the Midnight Sun Ball was held in a dimension known as Solaria in the kingdom of Celestia. It was an event that happened every few hundred years or so and all royals were honor and blood bound to appear, save or course, for demons, monsters, and for some odd reason the pigeon royal family.  
The trip from the underworld to Solaria would be a long one compared to how quickly they had left Mewni and arrived in the underworld.  
This left Marco with nothing but his warring emotions.  
Ever since Star and tom had gotten back together there had been some growing part that had grown to like and understand tom. It was like the closer he and star grew the less Marco had reason to hate him. They had been on ok terms beforehand. Marco had dared to even call them kind of sort of uneasy friends. And even the fight they had gotten into on stump day had held no real animosity behind it on his part. Though, he hadn’t thought of it at the moment. He had simply chocked it up to trying to one-up Tom and gain Star’s attention but know Marco wondered if it had really been star’s attention he had wanted.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Tom beat him in their game. His character was swiftly beheaded and tom jumped up and cheered doing far too many hip thrust for Marco’s comfort zone. He fell back on the bed in defeat and groaned more at his own internal dilemma than his loss. Star would probably tell him he was being stupid and reading too much…OH God Star. He had almost made out with his best friend’s boyfriend! His best friend's boyfriend had almost made out with him. Had tom cheated on Star before? Was he really just some playboy who had roped Marco into his web of desire with his charming smirk and soothing voice, and stupid sexy horns?  
No, he just wouldn’t say anything to Star about it and he would stop all further contact between them. It was only bro fist and chest bumps from now on!  
“Brofist and chest bumps,” Marco said and tom leaned over him  
“What?”  
“Huh?”  
“What are you mumbling about?”  
“Nothing.” Marco shrugged trying to seem cool and unbothered even though tom looking at him was doing weird things to his gut.  
“Well, you lost Diaz and we have about 15 more minutes before we arrived. What can we do in the meantime?”  
Marco heard the train of thought Tom’s words had sent on come to a shrieking halt as the demon trailed a black clawed finger up the exposed skin of Marco’s belly where his shirt had come untucked.  
Marco squealed and rolled away from tom jumping up into a karate stance.  
“Calm down karate boy. I keep forgetting how weird humans are about male intimacy. Always thought you were different, though. “Tom sighed with a roll of his eyes as he got up and stretched. Marco just blinked dumbly.  
“Wait…so you’re just being friendly? “He quizzed relaxing his stance.  
“Yeah. What else would I be doing Marco? If it makes you uncomfortable though, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”  
Marco felt like an idiot. Tom wasn’t making the moves on him he was just being…Friendly. Marco’s parents had raised him to be comfortable with himself and with others. Hugs and physical affection weren’t weird between himself and male relatives or even friends. 

He had read too much into Tom’s actions and gotten himself worked up into a whirlwind of emotions. That was a relief. But, then why did he feel this crushing, shattering disappointment?  
He set back on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Tom to take a seat. The demon prince did so with raised eyebrows but acquiesced.  
Marco took a deep breath and laced his and Tom's fingers together and rested his head on his shoulder.  
“Sorry I was weird. I didn’t know this kind of stuff was cool.”  
Tom snorted and squeezed Marco’s hand.  
Marco could accept this. It wasn’t wrong to want this from Tom. There was no betrayal to himself or Star in this. But still, the disappointment lingered.  
Tom’s fingers were under Marco’s chin and it was the underworld all over again as he lifted his face so they were eye to eye.  
Tom’s eyes were half-lidded and his gaze intense. Marco felt his chest clenched and his heart started to thunder. The hand that sill held Tom’s was slowly becoming more and more sweaty.  
“It’s more than cool Marco”  
The Hispanic boy had to fight down the urge to lean into Tom, to chase after a kiss that was never meant to be his. Tom suddenly withdrew. Straightening his jack and slicking back his hair, he stood at the side of the bed arm outstretched.  
“Will you accompany me to this ball, Marco?  
Marco nodded dumbly and took Tom’s hand. They were engulfed in flames for a second and when the inferno died down they were outside a grand glittering castle the entire thing looked like it was made of crystals and stardust.  
Marco stepped back from Tom. He had been a little too close. Their chest had been touching. He coughed awkwardly and looked around.  
It was night but not nighttime like on earth or Mewni. The sky was a dancing shifting vortex of sparkling galaxies. There were two moons ones white and other gold and both seemed to have smaller moons in their orbit.  
“The dance goes till the sun rises at midnight,” Tom added as though to clear up any confusion.  
He took Marco hand and led him closer to the castle. Marco was surprised they couldn’t see clear through the thing.  
“Tom, if demons aren’t allowed how are we going to get through.”  
“I’m still royalty even if I wasn’t invited. To turn me away would be an act of aggression towards my kingdom. So, even though it rude and taboo for me to be here. No one can do a good goddamn thing about it.”  
“Have demons ever attended this ball?”  
“No… never.”  
Marco was going more and more uneasy by the second. Not only, were they crashing a huge royal function they were crashing a huge royal function that Star was attending. What if they got her in trouble or ruined some big royal treaty or something. What was tom planning? He wasn’t going to go full demon lord on this place and get into a huge fight with Star for standing him up, was he?  
There were guards at the gate of the castle. Big guards, in silvery glittering armor. Marco was almost happy to see them. Well, that was it. The end of the road. They tried but better to just go home and play video games. Tom had other ideas, however.  
“Hold on to me. Tight” he whispered pulling Marco close. They were chest to chest again and Tom’s grip was heavy and tight on Marco’s hips. Things around them started to shift and dim till everything went black. All sound vanished and Marco felt his heart spike up but Tom’s hand on his hip kept him anchored. It felt like they were in a fast moving elevator for a second then slowly things began to shift again. The darkness fading way and little by little sound returned. Muffled at first, then clear and crisp. They were standing in a darkened corner of what appeared to be the palace ballroom.  
“Shadow walking.” Tom supplied to Macro’s unanswered question.  
Marco stared out at the throngs of people flitting around the dancefloor. It was beautiful. Like something out a Shakespearian play.  
The music was light and airy but playful and deep. Couples twirled in dazzling arrays of colors and hues and glitter like nothing Marco had ever seen before.  
“They’re beautiful” he whispered.”  
“So are you.”  
Marco blushed and stared, wide-eyed at tom for such a forward comment. Tom only raked his eyes up and down Marco causing the human to follow his gaze.  
His outfit had changed again.  
He was snow in a black and Prussian blue, off the shoulder tiered flamenco dress with a high slit up his right thigh.  
His legs were clad in a pair of black fishnet stockings and a pair of black skull platform heels.  
“What the hell Tom?” he hissed turning around. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirrored crystal wall of the place where they stood. He noted his hair was a half updo with a single Prussian blue rose tucked behind his ear. He lacked the sugar skull like mask/ tattoo he had been given in the underworld and instead there was a stretch of black lace. The entire outfit still screamed Day of The Dead but was far more lavish and elegant  
“Thought you would want to look the part of royalty.” Tom supplied with a shrug.  
Marco wasn’t objecting to the dress, he had no issue with it honestly but there was so much on display in it. The slit of the side ran all the way up his thigh, stopping just under his hip. The off the shoulder frilly sleeves showed off all his shoulders, neck and a good portion of his chest( without drawing attention to the back that he was, in fact, flat chested strangely enough), and even the lace mask left him feeling like far too much of his face was on display.  
“You could have asked me first dude!” Marco huffed.  
Tom smirked  
“Duly noted for next time now let’s go find Star.”  
Tom lopped his arm around Marco’s, straightened his stance, squared his shoulders and led them into the ball.  
Tom’s outfit had changed as well. His shirt was black under a blood red vest. His suit pants and jacket were black damask roses, and he had traded in his long skinny black tight for a blood red bowtie. It looked very much like his outfit from the blood moon ball only…black.  


He led Macro out among those gathered around the dance floor watching the couples. He was the picture of regal grace and poise and Marco tried to present the same image. Princess training with Star had been paying off.  
There were whispers and gasp. There was a demon at the midnight sun ball. Tom paid none of it any mind. He was formal and polite. Introducing himself as the prince of the underworld to those closest to them.  
Marco could see it, everyone was uncomfortable but no one dared say a single thing. Tom Held Marco close to him, his arm around his waist. There was secret joy in Marco because he had never held Star like this. He stomped the though down, suffocated it and left it for dead and if he relaxed a little into Tom's arms no one needed to be any the wiser.  
The palace was massive and the ballroom was just big. Making their way through the crowds and throngs of people. They would never find Star in all these people. Just as Marco was about to voice this to Tom there was the sound of a bell ringing.  
Everyone fell silent and turned their attention to the highest balcony in the ballroom  
Two glowing balls of energy floated in the booth and slowly they took the form of two … beings. Vaguely humanoid but lacking any real features. Just energy in the form of two humanoids.  
“Welcome friends and honored guest. And even those, not so honored guest.” Marco wasn’t sure which creature was speaking. Neither moved, simply observed over the ballroom  
Tom growled at the insult and Marco decided he didn’t care for these creatures or their kingdom.  
“Welcome to the midnight sun ball where we celebrate the rising of the midnight sun! Soon we will begin the dance but first, may we celebrate our special guest princess Star Butterfly”  
Attention was directed to the staircase at the front of the ballroom. There was at the top of the stairwell was Star looking every bit like her namesake.  
She descended the stairs and the picture of royalty but Marco new Star better than anyone. She was nervous. It was in the slight strain of her smile, the pulsing to the hearts on her cheeks, the somewhat uneven stride she took.  
Tom clutched onto Marco slipping them further into the crowd, blending them into the sea of faces.

The music picked and people began to couple off. Star was swept up from the foot of the stairs by a handsome elfish looking man. Tom’s hand felt suddenly warm on Marco’s back and there was the distant smell of smoke.  
“Calm down,” he whispered turning Tom’s face to look down at him.  
Tom stared deep into his eyes and calmed a bit.  
“After the first dance, each couple is to dance for the rulers of the kingdom and the special guest. We are going to put on a show for Star”

They meandered in the crowds moving around as not to be seen by Star. Tom slipped away as Star’s dance another young man stepped up to dance with star.  
They twirled and spun around the floor beautifully. As they swept pass Star’s eyes landed on Marco and he stiffened as her eyes grew wide. She couldn’t know it was him. Not really. It was just some girl that looked vaguely like him.  
By the time she was able to look again he was gone to find Tom.  
By the time Marco found Tom the couple dances were coming to a close.  
He barely got a chance to ask just where he had slipped off to as he was drug back into the crowd, just on the outskirts of the dance floor where the last couple as rapping up  
“You know how to dance right? To Tango?”  
“Um duh! My Abuela would have killed me if I didn’t.”  
“Good then I lead you fallow”  
The last couple left the floor and the lights fell dim. There were gasp all around them  
Then suddenly one by one ever torch in the chamber lit with a burning blood red flame. The crystal chandelier was ablaze with red flames, casting the entire room in an eerie blood red and shockingly familiar red glow.  
When had they gotten to the center of the floor? Tango right. Marco immediately took the correct stance, kicking out his leg and Tom raised his hand above his head, gripping Marco by the wrist.  
The gasping and murmurs had died down. for one single moment, they were the center of attention and Marco was hyper-aware that somewhere in this circle was Star. He could almost feel her eyes boring into him.  
The music started suddenly, a completely different type than the soothing classical that had been playing moment ago.

 

_Come on baby listen there's some things you ought to know_  
_I've looked up how this love plays out and where it's gonna go_  
_Don't tell me that I'm different or that you could try to show me_  
_Other ways to go about it_  
_I already know_  
_This is a relationship in which I make a sacrifice_  
_You take the cut and split it up and leave the body paralyzed_ _Unable to break free of it till it's too late to realize_  
_But that's just what you've gotta do_  
_You take the ride_  
_You pay the price_  


____

__Marco fell into it easy. He had danced with his mom and grandmother numerous times and was pretty light on his feet, (in the manliest way possible of course) he had even danced with his dad a few times so he didn’t mind playing the female role in this. But this was nothing like it had been with his parents or grandmother. This was intense. Tom was rough with Marco. Dipping and, swinging him with demandingly. The moves were also different. Marco fought back. Stole the lead as he spun out, daring the demon to come retrieve him. Tom only smirked.  
So that’s how he wanted. This wasn’t just a dance. It was just like everything else about them. It was catch and release, tease and retaliate, snip and snap._ _

___Hey_  
_What do you want me to say?_  
_Tell me_  
_I already gave you everything you want_  
_Now give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_  
_Oh_  
_What do you want me to be?_  
_Show me_  
_Cause I wanna give you everything you wan_ t  
_Just give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_

__

__He was yanked back into Tom, leg drawn upon the demon’s hip revealing his thigh as the dress fell away. Tom clutched him there dipping him back and Marco gasped aloud. The straightened and Marco found his back to tom’s chest as they moved forward. Their every movement was in perfect sync. It was almost like they had rehearsed.  
It reminded Marco of the whole Love Sentence episode. How their voices had mingled so well even if they were a bit off key._ _

___For forty days and forty nights you worked it to seduce me_  
_I'd listen to the lyrics of your song cause they amused me_  
_The sing-along did not last long_  
_It started to reduce me to a puppet on the shelf just screaming_  
_"Puppetmaster choose me!"_  
_So come on baby_  
_Come on love me like a Kamikaze_  
_We'll go down in flames together_  
_Light it up like paparazzi calling out my name_  
_The fame_  
_The flames_  
_They're all one and the same_  
_So sign me up to love you_  
_Cause I'm ready for the game_

__

__Tom dipped Marco again this time by his neck as Marco kicked his leg out high in the air. Inches from the ground Tom brought him back up in a possessive clutch to his chest. His eyes were ablaze and the flame was trailing each footstep. Marco lost himself. That train he had derailed long ago had returned from the dead carrying all those thoughts he had tried to smother and snuff out. They were angry and were about to go full poltergeist. Marco ground his upward into Tom as he was pressed into him. The demon only growl in approval as he spun them around the dance floor_ _

__

___Hey_  
_What do you want me to say?_  
_Tell me_  
_I already gave you everything you want_  
_Now give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_  
_Oh_  
_What do you want me to be?_  
_Show me_  
_Cause I wanna give you everything you want_  
_Just give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_

____

__This wasn’t just a fought for dominance between them anymore. This was their usual childish teasing. There was an edge and a bite to every move and every returning move. Marco teased Tom with every roll of his hips and press of his hand. He bore his throat to the demon and dared him to make a move. Tom answered in kind, matching every grind with thrust and every hand press with a hot grip. To everyone else watching they were just dancing. But Marco was hot and needy now. Tom held that look in his eyes that said something to him he couldn’t place. It was something wild and animalistic. It sent a chill down Marco's spine and a bit of fear tittered around his heart but the good kind of fear, the kind that came from riding a roller-coaster or looking over a balcony form the top floor of a skyscraper.  
He could feel tom under the layer so of his dress where they pressed together. Was it not for the tightness of his pants and whatever Marco wore under his dress he was sure they would be putting on a far more noticeable display._ _

___Sign on the line_  
_Make a deal with the Devil_  
_Make a deal with the Devil in blood_

___Sign on the line_  
_Make a deal with the Devil_  
_Make a deal with the Devil in blood_

__I know your love is bad_  
_But I want it all_ _

__They slipped part and circled each other like wolves. The floor was an inferno of fire around them but Marco was unbothered. He forgot about it all. There was only he and Tom and this thing, this dance. How would it end? Marco was desperate to find out. Something in him was coiled tight and coiling tighter with each moment. It was going to either break or release and it would the entire demon’s fault. He wanted to be the reason Tom broke, the release to whatever was coiling up inside of him.  
The beat dropped with the bridge and he was back in tom’s arms hands above his head as the demon’s fingers traced down the curves of his body, all the way down to his feet before standing back up  


___Hey_  
_What do you want me to say?_  
_Tell me_  
_I already gave you everything you want_  
_Now give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_  
_Oh_  
_What do you want me to be?_  
_Show me_  
_Cause I wanna give you everything you want_  
_Just give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_

____

__They were nearing an end. Neither of them had broken a sweat but other things had been broken. Whatever walls Marco had erected, whatever safe haven he had built between him and the ugly dark and needy thought he ha tried to ignore. They walls were down, the train was coming and Tom was the conductor. Marco could only wait for the collision. That thing that had coiled up in him had grown fangs and was ready to strike, ready to break. Ready to release._ _

___Hey_  
_What do you want me to say?_  
_Tell me_  
_I already gave you everything you want_  
_Now give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_  
_Oh_  
_What do you want me to be?_  
_Show me_  
_Cause I wanna give you everything you want_  
_Just give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_

____

__

__ < _Hey_  
_What do you want me to say?_  
_Tell me_  
_I already gave you everything you want_  
_Now give me everything I need_  
_I've got a soul for sale_  
_A soul for sale_  


____

__Tom picked him up under his thigh and Marco hooked his leg around the demon torso as he was dipped backward then spun again easily let down on to his knees, wrist clutched almost bruisingly tight in Tom’s grip. H was pulled up yanked ingot the demon’s chest and dipped one final time tom lips gracing the bearskin that peaked out from the ruffles of the dress. Marco moaned out feeling the vibrations of the demon growling above him, his claws digging into Marco’s thigh and side.  
The release never came. The coils feeling died down to something burning and hot sitting squarely in Marco’s gut. But they had broken something. Something had broken in both of them. Marco could tell as he was brought back up to a standing position, Tom’s hands gripping his hips. Their chests were heaving, foreheads resting together as they stared into each other eye.  
Then came applause and their private world was shattered.  
Tom let Marco go and stepped back away from him. His eyes suddenly fixed on a spot over Marco’s shoulder. His face was somber and worried but there but above all triumphant, He bowed and Marco turned to do the same.  
He chanced a look up to see just who they were bowing too and locked eyes with Star. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so writing a dance scene is really hard.   
> I have never tangoed before and had no real idea how to describe the movements even after watching, like 50 videos on youtube.  
> so if the dance scenes seem a little rough and weirdly written I'm so sorry.  
> I tried to focus more on the energy and the emotion Marco is feeling
> 
> so let me know what you guys think. Please leave a comment and drop me some nice juicy Kudos while you're at it.  
> faves keep my encouraged to do more


	4. Hi, This is My Boyfreind and His Girlfreind

Marco waited in the couch as Star and Tom argued outside. There were no magical blasts or fire from what he could hear so he would count that as a win. He was sure star was going to kill them both. Marco she was just going to do it slowly. He had been a fool to agree to any of this then the dance, oh god what had he been thinking. From star’s point of view it must have looked like Marco was just all over her boyfriend. He must have looked like some homeworking floozy and that was only if she hadn’t realized it was in fact Marco who had been dancing with tom. She would feel so betrayed. Marco slumped into Tom’s game chair, head in his hands. This was such a stupid idea. Why had he gone along with it? Oh yeah because He Marco Diaz had been harboring a secret crush on his best friend’s boyfriend. It was easier to admit it to himself now. Everything had been drawn out with that dance and Marco just didn’t have the energy to rebuild the walls he had put up, to reconstruct the train tracks. His train of thought would have to be completely rebuilt at this point and all those errant desires and hidden feeling were running around loose in his head. Things could never go back to the way they were and the funny part was that he was certain tom wasn’t even aware that Marco had feeling for him.  
Suddenly the door to the couch opened and Tom stepped in looking a little miffed.  
Marco was immediately on his feet a thousand questions flying out his mouth at once.  
“Calm down Diaz” Tom hushed stirring the panicking human back to the game chair.  
“Star ship says I am to take you right home and wait for her there. She will “deal” with us when she get back” said tom putting deal in air quotes.  
That did not thing to settle Marco’s raging mind.  
“Oh gawd this is horrible. She is going to be so mad at me.”  
“At you? This is both our prank Marco. She’s just as mad at me. More so.”  
“No you don’t get it! I…you… me we”  
Marco was at a loss for words and Tom merely raised his eyebrow  
Marco slumped. It was now or never.  
“Tom…I like you.” The defeat in his voice was heart wrenching. With those words the last shreds of everything he had been trying to hide were burned away.  
Tom set next to Marco bumping shoulders with him.  
“Aww I like you too Marco.” He joked, smile wide and comforting but he wasn’t getting it.  
“No. you’re not hearing me dudes. I like you. Like, like you the way star likes you and the way you like her.”  
Tom just blinked his face unreadable.  
“All this, the Styx, the dance, all of it I tried so hard not to you but somewhere along the line I just kind of fell for you and that why star is going to hate me. You’re going to hate me.”  
“Marco” tom tried but Marco was on a roll and there was no stopping him now. He had to say all of this even if it killed him.  
“I knew on some level how I felt for you but I just ignored it. God I’m so stupid. I should have never agreed to come along on this date. God even calling it a date is just as bad. I’m a horrible friend. Stupid! Stupid! stupid!  
Marco wasn’t crying. Not really. There were no tears in his eyes, just defeat and hurt in his voice.  
Suddenly he was slammed into the far wall of the carriage.  
Tom was staring at him, eyes glowing fiery red and mouth drawn in a serious frown. Marco didn’t even fight back. He had expected something along this line the moment he confessed. He had ruined his friendship with Tom and once tom told star their friendship would be over as well. He better pack his things once he got back to the castle, which was if there was anything left of him once Tom was through.  
Tom’s fist where twisted in the ruffles of the dress Marco was still wearing, holding Marco up like a rag doll.  
“Marco you’re a fucking idiot!” Tom swore his voice echoing and deep.”  
“I could never and will never hate you.”  
The human’s eyes widened, focusing on Tom who was still staring at him with fiery eyes but there was a slight smile on his face.  
Before Marco could think of anything to say he was yanked down and found his lips pressed to Toms. It was crazy. It was like drinking water after a trek through Death Valley. He was thirsty for Tom in ways he never imagines and consumed the kiss like spring water. The demon’s lips were warm, but soft, his tongue was a like a hot poker against Marco’s lips begging for entrance into his own mouth. Marco gave it willing and greedily. He sucked on Tom’s tongue wrestled it with his own. Inside the demon’s mouth was arid and hot but Marco didn’t mind the heat. He ran his tongue over Tom’s fangs drawing blood.  
Tom growled clutching Marco to him, lifting his legs up around his waist.  
Marco moaned into the demon’s mouth feeling his hardness press against his own through the tight mesh shorts he was wearing under the dress.  
Tom ran his free hand up Marco’s neck and into his hair then yanked hard enough for Marco to wince and release his lips. He couldn’t complain for long though as he felt Tom’s mouth clasp down onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, fangs grazing skin as he sucked and nibbled at the caramel brown flesh.  
Marco keened clutching at him, rutting against him. He could feel himself leaking through his shorts hard and desperate for friction and feeling tom just as hard and desperately grinding against him made it all the better.  
Tom’s hand clutching his hip under the hiked up skirt would leave bruises or burns or both but Marco didn’t mind. He was so starved for this.  
Suddenly the carriage rocked forward. They had stopped. Tom pulled away from mark but didn’t let him go.  
“We should head up to the castle. Star will be back soon.” He breathed, tongue darting out to lick at Marco’s nose.  
He let him down, unwrapping his legs from around his waist. They were both a bit disheveled and breathing heavy. Marco was sure his lipstick was smeared and his eyeliner smudged.  
They didn’t move for a long time just stood there staring at each other, chest heavy as they tried to regain their breath. Marco’s mind was silent, deafeningly so. All he could thing about was how much he wanted Tom to throw him on the bed, the floor, hell the game chair and do things to him he had never really entertained or thought of.  
Tom smoothed out his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair, then held out his hand for Marco.  
They left the carriage and the moment Marco’s foot touched the ground, there was a whoosh of hot air and he was back in his normal clothes…or at least the once he had originally been wearing when he left to meet Tom.  
Standing there, staring up at the castle, Marco’s silent mind began to scream and panic. It was mad house in there by the time they made it to the front steps.  
He’d made out with his best friends boyfriend. They grinded and touched and moaned. Star was going to kill him. He was a horrible friend. This was all his fault.  
Almost reading this thoughts tom pressed a single kiss to his lips and smirked.  
“Calm down Diaz. It’s really not a big deal.”  
Before Marco could stutter out a response they were walking out the carriage and up to the gates of the castle.

The wait for Star to show up seemed so long but it was honestly only a hour or so. Marco spent most of it with as much space between himself and Tom as he could.  
When star walked into his room arms folded over her chest Marco nearly threw himself out the window.  
“Ok you two talk.”  
Tom smirked and opened his mouth to speak but Marco beat him to it  
“STARI’MSOSORRYIDONTKNOWWHATCAMEVERMEBUTITHINKIREALLYREALLYLIKETOMANDIKNOWIMAHORRIBLEFREINDBUTPLEASEDONTHATEMEICOULDNTLIVEIWHTMYSELFIFYOUHATEDMEBUTICANTGOABCKTOTHINGBEINGHOWTHEYWERE!” It all came pouring out his mouth in one breath and both star and tom just stared at him. Marco waited for the yelling, the crying. Waited for the blast of magic that would bring him unspeakable pain but nothing ever game. There was a snort, then a chuckle, then laughing.  
Marco opened his eyes and stared at Star and Tom who were laughing their respective asses off.  
“Wait…did I miss something?” Marco asked floored.  
Star tried to regain her composure.  
“Marco I don’t care that you like tom or that he even likes you.”  
“But he’s your boyfriend.”  
“And you’re my best friend in the whole universe and beyond Marco. If Tom makes you happy, then that’s fine with me.”  
“Wait what! But I thought...”  
“Told you Mewni and the underworld aren’t like earth Diaz.” Tom added. He got up and went over to star first leaning in and kissing her on the lips, then turned and strolled over to Marco in a way that had his pants tightening and planted the same light kiss on his lips.  
“Demons usually take more than one lover. Mom had like 4 and dad’s fine with it and mewman don’t frown on extended coupling as long as it’s discussed. Right Starship.”  
Star nodded cheeks red and a smile on her lips, her eyes all starry like she got when she used to look at Oskar Greason.  
“This is soooo cute”  
“So you’re not mad?” Marco hedged  
“Well duh I’m mad Marco!” star sighed with a roll of her eyes.  
“you two show up at the ball and completely upstaged me with that little dance first of all, then pony head blows up my phone accusing tom of cheating on me with some demon kid, you once again I assume”  
“Wait what!” Tom said walking over to Star who was waving her mirror phone around to show all the messages she from Ponyhead. Marco looked d over his shoulder as tom grabbed the phone. Sure enough  
There was a picture of tom and Marco in the underworld walking back to the carriage and looked little too intimate. Apparently those demon girls had taken more than a few and posted them to a blog.  
“If I hadn’t recognized that outfit tom had you in and the beauty mark on your cheek Marco I would have completely lost it but I was still mad because I felt so left out of the loop.”  
Marco just gaped at her as Tom glared at the pictures on the mirror.  
“I have so much damaged control to do when I get back. Damn kids!” he hiss, skin smoking a bit.  
“Mom and dad haven’t even met you yet! Dad is going to be so annoyed I didn’t tell him I had a boyfriend and mom she’s going to be all…loving and supportive ugh!”  
This was too much too fast. Marco slumped down on his bed and just looked at them both.  
Where had all this come from? Was this Marco’s life now?  
“What the fuck” Marco breathed out.  
Tom set on his left and Star on his right  
“Marco is fine. No one is mad. It’s funny really” Star said with a chuckle.  
“Yeah we were kind of expecting it honestly.” Said Tom resting his chin on Marco’s shoulder.  
“What?”  
“Well after the blood moon ball, you and star were pretty much soul bound. The more star forgave me and her feeling grew for me, your shifted too?” said Tom with a shrug playing with the hem of Marco’s sweater vest.  
“Wait so I just feel this way because star likes you too?”  
“No. how you feel is all you our emotions just kind of sync up. I think there was always some part of you that found Tom attractive and liked him but it was just deep down. you guys getting over your issues with each other and you growing to see him as a friend made those feeling stronger. Me and tom’s relationship just kind of pushed it.” Star said  
“I feel like you guys have talk about this more than a bit” Marco sighed but the tension was out his shoulder and he was lacing his fingers with Tom’s as he leaned into Star.  
“Yeah a couple times. Caught you staring at tom’s ass once and I mentioned. What did you say when I told you tom?”  
“It’s only fair because I stare at his all the time.”  
Marco blushed but didn’t feel embarrassed. As a matter of he felt better than he had in a while.  
Star stood up smoothing out her dress and stared down at them with a huge smile, practically vibrating with excitement.  
“This is soooo amazing! My best friend and my boyfriend. I can’t wait to tell Ponyhead! Ok I’m going to leave you guys alone for a bit and then we can all go out for dinner.”  
With that star hurried out of Marco’s room with excited giggles and squeals.  
Marco looked at Tom who was staring at him, chin still resting on his shoulder.  
“So you stare at my butt?”  
“Kind of hard not to. It’s a nice butt.”  
They stared at each other for a minute then began to laugh falling back onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!  
> late as hell but still the sentiment is, all the same, lol  
> sorry for such a short chapter but I just wanted to get something out for you guys  
> there is more to come, next chapter will more than likely be nothing but smut lol  
> then Marco meets the parents.


	5. wish fulfillment

The ceiling of Tom’s carriage was impossibly high. Marco had never really noticed how much so.  
It had been weeks since Marco and tom started dating. Things had worked out surprisingly well. Tom and star still went on dates and did couple-y thing. But Marco found now that he was dating tom too that twinge of anger and bitterness he had felt before was gone. He and Star had seemed grow closer and Marco couldn’t be happier.  
He was currently laying on his back the on pull out love seat clutching at Tom, who had his face buried in Marco’s neck, his eyes fixed on the ceiling of the carriage as he moaned.  
“You’re going to leave a mark” Marco whined but made no show of pushing Tom away.  
“Then everyone will know.”  
“Know what? That your mine?” Tom said. Marco could hear him smirking against his throat.  
“Good!” the growl sent shivers down Marco’s spine. Tom opened his mouth and bit down hard just below Marco’s Adams apple causing the human to cry out, legs and arms tightening around the demon on top of him.  
Tom pulled away and looked down at his handiwork.  
Marco was a disheveled mess, hair mussed, eyes blown so wide all the chocolate brown had been swallowed up by the black of his pupil. His neck was a patchwork of red hickey but Tom’s pride had to be the bite marks that littered his neck and throat. The newest one still bleeding fresh and free, streaming down in tiny lines into Marco’s hoodie and staining the collar of the white shirt beneath.  
He could never do anything like this with Star. Not that either of them didn’t want to but star had an image that as important at princess of Mewni.  
Marco had no such obligations and welcomed Tom’s rough treatment with eagerness.  
Just looking down at him, spread out like this, had Tom palming himself through his already tight pants.  
Tom rolled off of Marco to lay beside him, panting alongside his boyfriend.  
“If we don’t stop, I’ll end up doing something bad.” Tom chuckled turning his head to the left to look at Marco.  
“Bad like what?” he asked rolling over onto his stomach to stare back at Tom with a smirk.  
“Bad like sending you back to Star…to brag about losing your virginity before she did.”  
Marco blushed, eyes going wide.  
“You mean like you want to…do it.”  
Tom chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
“What are we? In grade school Diaz? Yes I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you till you forget your name, till you can’t stand. I want you so bad it hurts.”  
Tom snatched Marco hand over to himself and pressed it against his crotch.  
“You feel that? That is because of you and your stupid mole. It’s because of your dumb hair and the fact that you smell like cinnamon and oranges. It’s because the way you moan my name, and never tell me to stop, which you better start doing soon or I I’ll ruin you in the best possible fucking way.”  
Tom was angry or at least annoyed. His eyes were a blaze and smoke was coming off his shoulders.  
Marco hadn’t moved his hand away from Tom’s crotch. Instead he squeezed a bit admiring the girth and size in his hand. He wasn’t small or anything himself but Tom was solid and hot and felt thicker.  
The demon growled under Marco’s touch, his other hand whipping out to still Marco's.  
“Marco seriously! we keep this up and I won’t be able to stop.” Tom warned eyes still fiery and hard.  
Marco huffed and rolled his eyes and stood up to pull off his hoodie, then pushed Tom roughly pushed Tom back onto the pullout.  
“I never told you, you had to stop.” Marco growled straddling Tom’s waist and grinding himself down on the demon.  
“You feel that? That’s what you do to me. Those stupid horns and those dumb three eyes of yours. The way you don’t treat me like I’m just the fragile human. So don’t start now. Don’t stop yourself on my account. I can take whatever you got demon boy”  
“I’m going to make your regret what you said Diaz, in the best possible way.”

Tom flipped them so Marco was beneath him. Running a single long black nail down the center of Marco’s shirt be burned away the white shirt revealing the beautiful flesh beneath. With no preamble the demon lowered his mouth to latch onto one of the dusty pink nipples beneath him, one hand working at the other as his unoccupied hand made short work of the jeans Marco wore, burning them away as well, leaving Marco bare in only his boxer briefs.  
Marco threw back head letting out a gasp. He clutched at the sheets with one hand and the back of Tom’s shirt with the other. He let Tom’s name slip from his lips in a low needy sigh that had the demon prince staring up at him with fiery burning eyes.  
His free hand that had been clutching Marco’s hip, moved to tightly grasp his hard cock.  
Marco threw his head back gasping. It was nothing like touching himself. Tom’s grip was tight and suffocatingly hot and he never wanted it to stop.  
“Say it again.” Tom breathed grip tightening a bit around Marco as he gave a searing slow upward tug.  
Marco wanted to ask what tom meant but all that left his mouth was Tom’s name in a long breathy moan.  
Tom buried his face in the crook between Marco’s neck and shoulder, nibbling and nipping at the skin there as he stroked Marco’s length in long, slow strokes that had the boy whimpering under him.  
“Keep saying my name.” Tom growled low in Marco’s ear.  
Marco bucked upward against his hand and tom gripped his hip roughly pushing it down.  
“Eager little slut aren’t we Diaz?”  
Marco wanted to be offended, but something about the way Tom called him a slut had him throbbing in the prince’s tight fist. So instead of retort he settled for a frustrated huff and an angry scowl.  
“Don’t worry Marco’s I’ll take good care of you. Just keep saying me name.”  
Tom slid down the expanse of Marco’s torso littering his kin with kisses, hickeys, and bites. Pain and pleasure fucking each other into a blur of heightened sensation. Some defiant part of Marco’s brain, the part that tom could always rile up without fail, considered ignoring the demon’s request. Keeping his mouth clamped tight and not giving him the satisfaction of hearing Marco wantonly crying out his name. That was until he felt hot breath on the leaking head of his cock.  
Marco looked own to find tom hovering over his member. His mouth was open and his eyes locked on Marco’s as he breathed out, breath hot and humid on the sensitive length of flesh.  
Marco watched tom watching him as she slowly dragged his tongue from the base of his dick to the head.  
“Tom!” He moaned out, fisting the sheets.  
Slowly tom kissed and licked up and down Marco’s flesh before taking him into his mouth. It was sweltering and wet and it felt so good. Marco chanted Tom’s name over and over head thrown back body arching off the bed. He gripped Tom’s horns in his hand for something, anything to hold on to. The demon let out a low growl that vibrated around Marco. It made him beg. For what he wasn’t sure.  
For more?  
For Tom to go faster?  
To sucker harder?  
Marco didn’t know what exactly he wanted more of but he wanted more and tom was all too eager to give it.  
Gripping Marco’s hips tight and rough enough that he knew his fingerprints would be left there for day, his stopped the boy from humping up into the cavernous wet heat of his mouth and set a quick pace. Head bobbing up and down with ease and skill. It made Marco wonder how many other guys had gotten this treatment from tom and something ugly and green seared up in him. He tugged Tom up by his horns so that only the head of his dick was resting against his lips in obscene display.  
It was almost like tom could read the heat behind Marco’s eyes and smirked around his throbbing cockhead.  
“Don’t worry Marco. You only have to share me with star. Yours is the first and only dick I want in my mouth.”  
He wanted to argue but some had yanked his head back down, swallowing Marco balls deep. His eyes still fixed on the human beneath him as though challenging him to deny him what they both wanted. Marco lost the fight and slumped back down, hands still gripping tom’s horns tightly. It seemed to go on forever, Tom switching from quick and tight to loose and frustratingly slow till Marco thought he’d go insane and just as he got close to the edge tom pulled way and flipped him over roughly onto his stomach. He was confused for a moment and wanted to argue with Tom. Like wtf Tom? Why would he flip him on to his?...  
Then he felt Tom’s hands kneading his ass cheeks. Pulling them apart and messaging them.  
“You really do have a nice ass Marco. Perky and thick.”  
Marco had never had his ass played with before. Beside Janna slapping or pitching it every so often. This is different. This was bare hands on his bare ass  
Marco stilled, tensing and tom withdrew a bit.  
“What’s wrong, am I…going too fast.” He asked, concern lacing each worth and making Marco instantly try and relax.  
“No.. I mean yes. Just a bit. It’s just that…I’ve never…done this.”  
Tom draped his body over Marco’s turning his head to the side so he could look at him.  
“We can stop if you want. You can roll over and I can just give you a hell of a blowjob.”  
“No! I want to. Like I’ve drilled a hole into the mattress with how hard I am. I’m just kind of scared. I’ve never had anything you know go in there.”  
Marco sighed, indicating his butt with a little wiggle.  
“I’m afraid it’s going to hurt. Or that…it will get messy.”  
Tom was silent for a bit, laying half draped over Marco and studding him. Then he sighed.  
“I’m not going to lie. Its going to hurt, and its really a different feeling than anything you’ve ever experienced. As for messy, you don’t have to worry about that part really.  
“But…what about.”  
“There are spells for stuff like this Marco. Demons have been fucking with humans both figuratively and literally for eons. Don’t you think we come prepared?”  
Tom set up and went back to his position above Marco’s backside.  
“First I’ll take care of the mess, if there is any.”  
Tom, press his hand on this mall of Marco’s back and inclined the other one under him to press into his stomach , fingers grazing over his leaking cock, playfully before settling firmly on his stomach.  
Marco pushed up on his elbow and tried look over his back down at Tom as a warm feeling began spreading through his stomach that quickly turned a bit cold but not unpleasant. It felt like something was filling him up, deep inside. He could almost fill it guts distended and his stomach bulging a bit. He felt so full and was about the protest but as quickly as it happened it was over.  
Marco was left feeling… empty. It was strange. He’d never felt anything like it.  
“Now just lay down. Relax. I’ll make sure your nice and lubed up.”  
Marco expected for tom to get up and head to get the lube, to hear the sound of a bottle snapping out or something what he wasn’t expecting was the firm grip on both his cheeks as they were pulled apart and the hot breath and wet tongue of a demon on his most intimate place.  
A lot of things ran through Marco’s but all of it was drowned out by racking pleasure.  
He mewled like a cat in heat racking up his hips to give the demon’s roving tongue better access.

Tom chuckled deep in his chest the sound Marco was making. He never thought the kid known as the safe one would put on such a slutty display, hips and ass in the air, chest flat against the bed, legs spread and dick leaking into tom’s nice red sheets.  
Seeing Marco’s hole on display like this. Pink and shivering under the heat of his breath. There was no preamble, no time for romance with Marco positioned so needy and wanton beneath him. Tom dove him kissing, licking and sucking at Marco’s ass. He drove his tongue into the quivering hole smirking at how Marco jolted a bit at feeling just long tom’s tongue was.  
He mewled and moaned, tossing his head from side and clutching at the sheets beneath him. At one point he reached for his dripping cock and tom batted his hand away. With a deep angry growl and angry nip at Marco’s left cheek Tom lifted his face between the glorious caramel globes.  
“Don’t want you getting off till I’m inside you.”  
Marco moaned again, Tom’s name never sounded so pretty and hypnotic as it did coming out of Marco’s mouth like that. It was like a siren’s song and tom was drowning. He plunged back into the boy’s ass, licking and rimming like a man processed. His grip on Marco’s canted hips bruising and positive.  
He could have done it for hours. Rimming Marco and getting his hole nice and wet, but he needed more. He needed to be inside him.  
Pulling away he pressed his hand down on the small of Marco’s back, loving how Macro, who was a bit to blissed out and whining at the loss of tom’s tongue, had magically fallen into the perfect position.  
His pants had long ago been inched away and piled on the floor. He’d been rutting against the best the entire time he ate out his lover.  
Inching his briefs in one swift motion and knelt behind Marco raking his nails softly up his spine and running them into his hair.  
“Relax and push out a bit.” He purred into the brunette’s ear.  
“I’ll be gentle for as long as I can.”  
Marco nodded, biting his lips and closing his eyes. He wanted to be nervous but nothing Tom had done had hurt him yet. He wanted this. Needed it like h needed water. All the foreplay had been done on the ballroom floor at The Midnight Sun Ball. There was nothing else that needed to be said or done. Marco was ready.  
Tom pressed the throbbing purple head of his dick to Marco and bot moaned softly, the sound somewhere between anticipation and satisfaction.  
“Ok I’m going to push in a bit.”  
Marco nodded, his breath caught too deep in his throat to respond verbally.  
Tom inched forward and sunk into moist warm heat with little to no resistance. Marco hissed a bit, breath catching. Tom felt too thick and that was only the head. It was like having a hot rod pressed into him burning him in only the most beautiful way  
It went on forever; tom inching a bit at a time and stopping for Marco to adjust but Marco knew they tom wasn’t even half way in.  
“Just do it Tom.”  
“No I don’t want to hurt you.  
“Damnit Tom just fucking do it! I can’t take it!” it was like teetering on the edge of a cliff but never being able to make the plunge.  
“Fuck me!” Marco moaned and tom couldn’t do anything but oblige that lusting sound that was the siren song Marco held over him.  
Eyes blazing and grip tight tom slammed his hips forward burring himself in Marco to the hilt.  
Marco screamed high and keening. Tom couldn’t stop now. He withdrew slowly only once, almost pulling completely out, before plunging back in.  
Marco moaned and panted his name over and over. He reached back and gripped Tom’s thigh and for a moment he though the boy wanted to push him way and slowed his assault but Marco just needed something to hold on to.  
Yes it hurt, it burned and stung, but Marco had never know anything like it. Feeling so full, so full of Tom, of his cock, knowing it was the demon that was finally inside him.  
He wanted more. He never wanted it stop and stubbornly slow the pain faded even if only a bit.  
Tom set a dizzying pace rapidly pounding into Marco ferocious and savage loosing himself in the suffocatingly tight grip of Marco.  
“Tom! Tom! Oh my god. Ruin me! Fuck me!” Marco moaned  
Tom tucked his hand under Marco and lifted him so they were both on their knees, turning his head to press a searing kiss to that filthy mouth.  
Marco could only focus on kissing Tom back, and thrusting back to meet each thrust. His mind as a fog and all he could think was how full he felt. How full of Tom he was how he had tome deep inside of him and he never wanted it to stop.  
Tom pushed Marco down and maneuver him onto his back, legs through over his bare shoulders never ones breaking his stride or even so much as sliding out of Marco.  
Marco was beautiful below him, eyes blown wide and edged in tears, hair a mess, and his body glistening in a light sheen of sweat. His dick, hard and dripping nonstop. clear preadolescence collecting in the dip of his bellybutton.  
Marco panted and moaned begging for Tom not to stop. Tom had no intention of stopping in the first place but was happy to give Marco what he wanted. he drove his hips down harshly and the boy beneath him screamed arching his back off the mattress. Tom did it again and again till Marco was clutching at his shoulders, blunt nails digging into lavender tinted skin.  
He alternated between slow and fast, finally having opened Marco up enough with his earlier onslaught to not be driven too crazy by the tightness but each time he looked down at the mess he was turning Marco into he had to speed up.  
Marco could take the beating and give back just as good.  
The scratches and bruising clutches he gave Tom would match the ones Tom gave him.  
Still tom tried to keep a steady pace, to draw it out for as long as he could. To wring every bit of pleasure he could out of Marco. Hitting that little bundle of nerves inside the boy and slightly pass it it with each inward thrust, only to drag the the slightly scaled underside of his dick across it with each outward pull of his hips.  
But Marco was making it hard.  
He was so debouched below him, completely fucked out of his mind. Gone was the safe kid. Tom had created a beast. God if only he were a demon. The fun they could have then.  
Marco threw back his head and moaned as Tom unconsciously sped up at the thought of how much more he could do to Marco were he a demon as well.  
“TOM!” he cried out.  
Marco grabbed tom by the horns and brought his face down, mashing their lips together in a heated kiss. The demon sped up a bit more, humping away like a dog in heat.  
“You’re so tight Marco I can’t stand it.”  
“I want you to cum in me” Marco blurted out and Tom moaned low in his throat.  
“Keep talking like that and you’ll get your wish Diaz” he panted.  
Marco pressed his lips to tom’s pointed ear and whispered  
“Do it, Hazme tu puta.”  
Tom shivered. He didn’t speak Spanish all that well but it sounded sooo sexy Rolling off Marco’s tongue.  
“what does that even mean”  
“Make me your bitch!” Marco moaned but his eyes never wavered from tom’s  
The demon growled low blazing eyes boring into Marco’s very soul.  
But the human did not back down.  
“make me yours” he pressed.  
Tom gripped Marco's hip hard and burning and tangled his fingers in the sable Brown locks of Macro's hair.  
“say it again” he said, voice serious and heated.  
“Make me yours”  
Tom’s hip flew, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh mingling with Marco breathless please and moans.  
The hand on his hips left to grip at his weeping member and Marco jerked his hips up into the tight hot grip.  
“cum for me.”  
Tom growled and Marco cried out unable to do anything else as he covered Tom’s still pumping fist. Tom gripped him a tighter and kept stroking away as he drove his dick over and over into Marco's prostate, feeling him tense and tighten around him. it was all it took to drive Tom over the edge. with a final bruising thrust he came. Every torch in the carriage exploded. the heat was stifling. Marco could feel himself being filled in a way he never thought possible. he was so warm inside and growing hotter by the second. he clutched to Tom ignoring the the flames that dance along his skin. he rode out Tom orgasm till he thought he would explode with how full his gut was as the demon growled and gasped in his ear.  
finally. Finally, time relaxed, collapsing forward onto Marco with a deep sigh and a last full body shiver that ran down his smile and into Marco.  
The ceiling really was higher than Marco though was possible for the inside of a carriage. Staring up at the red canvas as he carded his fingers through Tom's hair, who still laid buried deep inside him, his dick letting off weaker and weaker spurts.  
Marco didn't dare look down at himself. he was more than sure he was a sweaty bruised, scratched up mess. he also didn't want to see just how distended his stomach was.  
but of course tom would draw attention to by running his hand along Marco's belly.  
"That tickles! Stop!" Marco giggled swatting away the demon prince's hand.  
"just admiring my handy work." tom teased finally pushing himself up to look down at Marco.  
"didn't know demon's came so much. i bet i look pregnant." Marco groaned throwing an arm over his face.  
gave an interested but halfhearted thrust forward that had him moaning.  
"You gotta stop saying things like that Diaz or I'll have to start fucking you again."  
Marco blushed in bewilderment staring at tom. was that even possible? no. you know what he didn't want to know. at least not now.  
"Just pull out already please."  
Tom looked mildly bemused but smirked and gave another truths before slowly withdrawing. Marco was expecting a torrent to come gushing out his ass but nothing happened. he could feel his hole was trying to clinch back into its original state but all he could feel was a slight dribble.  
he looked up at Tom questioning. "Demon cum is really thick. Means you get to keep me in you for a while Diaz." the demon supplied with a shrug as he rolled off of Marco.  
Marco couldn't find it in himself to be upset or disgusted by this. Marco had never really understood the term afterglow until now. sprawled out on tom's pullout mattress, a complete and utter mess. breathing in sync with Tom, their fingers laced. afterglow seemed like the only way to describe it. rolling on to his side with a groan Marco curled up against Tom as the demon carded his fingers through Marco's hair.  
"Never realized how high the ceiling was." Tom sighed staring up into red damask as Marco slipped way into a contented slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. that took so much longer than i expected to. So sorry for the wait but had a bunch of IRL issues to take care of.  
> so hopefully this was turned out well.  
> let me know what you think by leaving comments and kudos.  
> and hey, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine who is a huge SVTFOV fan asked me to do a Tomco fic. I love the show and the paring, so I obliged. The only issue is, I just couldn't get into the headspace for this story. Idk if its because I'm trying to stick close to the show and I'm not really good at the light-hearted stuff or maybe I'm just not committed to the story I came up with, but whatever. Hopefully, it will get better as I go along.


End file.
